Paladin Class/Subterfuge
The Oath of Subterfuge is followed by paladins who adopt a less direct approach to rooting out evil and injustice. These silent warriors have no qualms about falsifying their identities, lying to others, or manipulating people, when they are working for their cause. In mingling with society — often with those whose actions bring them under suspicion of corruption — these paladins are able to find information about wrongdoers, influence the decisions of those in power, promote the tenets of their gods from the shadows, and get close to unjust or evil people without alerting them of their peril. Paladins who adopt this oath are often called shadow knights, jesters, silent protectors, or masked guards. While undercover, they may look like any person on the streets, just another nameless face. But when the time comes to strike at evil, they emerge from beneath whatever shadow or illusion they chose to adopt, weapons alight with holy fire. The missions these warriors undertake may take longer than direct confrontation, but their patience can yield more stability for the general populace, a widespread increase in justice or honor, or the names of other corrupted individuals who must be dealt with. TENETS OF SUBTERFUGE Though many paladins of the Oath of Subterfuge must at times sacrifice their own moral code to achieve their goals, they religiously adhere to a set of principles that keep them steady, focused, and pure, even when mingling with the darkest of evils. *''Peace Within. ''You must be a stable foundation, laying aside your inner turmoils, before you can lay to rest the turmoils of others. *''Peace in Honor. ''You shall adhere to a strong moral code, and harm only when necessary. For every sin you commit, even those which are necessary to fulfill your cause, you shall do the proper penance. *''Peace in Ignorance.'' Act with precision and care, and let no-one know of your cause unless it is necessary. The more disturbance you make, the more turmoil you cause rather than heal. *''Peace at Any Cost. ''The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Even the most valuable of lives, objects, and tenets must be weighed by their contribution to greater peace for all. OATH SPELLS *You gain oath spells at the paladin levels listed. CHANNEL DIVINITY *When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. **''Conjure Duplicate.'' As an action, you create a visual illusion of yourself that lasts for 1 minute. The illusion appears in an unoccupied space of your choice that you can see within 30 feet of you. The illusion looks exactly like you; it is silent; it is your size, is insubstantial, and doesn’t occupy its space; and it is unaffected by attacks and damage. As a bonus action on your turn, you can move the illusion up to 30 feet to a space you can see, but the illusion must remain within 120 feet of you. **For the duration, you can cast spells as though you were in the illusion’s space, but you must use your own senses. Additionally, when both you and your illusion are within 5 feet of a creature that can see the illusion, you have advantage on attack rolls against that creature, given how uncanny the illusion is. **''Poison Strike.'' You can use your Channel Divinity to make a weapon deadlier. As a bonus action, you touch one weapon or piece of ammunition and conjure a special poison on it. The poison lasts for 1 minute. The next time you hit a target with an attack using that weapon or ammunition, the target takes poison damage immediately after the attack. The poison damage equals 2d10 + your paladin level, or 20 + your paladin level if you had advantage on the attack roll. AURA OF TRICKERY *Starting at 7th level, you emanate an aura of deception. Creatures have difficulty remembering specific details about you when you wish. When you leave a creature's vision who you are not well acquainted with, you may force them to make an Intelligence (History) check contested by your Charisma (Deception) check. On a failure, that creature can't remember any specific information about you, your appearance, or why they were concerned about you within the past 10 minutes. This ability has no effect on creatures that are immune to being charmed. If a creature succeeds on this check, they are immune to this ability for 24 hours. SHADOW KNIGHT'S ESCAPE *At 15th level, you have the ability to slip away from your foes. Immediately after you are hit by an attack, you can use your reaction to turn invisible and teleport up to 60 feet to a spot you can see. You remain invisible until the end of your next turn or until you attack, deal damage, or force a creature to make a saving throw. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. ICON OF DECEIT *At 20th level, you gain the ability to emanate feelings of confusion. As an action, you can magically become an avatar of deceit, gaining the following benefits for 1 minute: **You are invisible. **If a creature damages you on its turn, it must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw (DC equal to your spell save DC) or you control its next action, provided that you aren’t incapacitated when it takes the action. A creature automatically succeeds on the save if the creature is immune to being charmed. **If you have advantage on an attack roll, you gain a bonus to its damage roll equal to your paladin level. *Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a long rest.